List of Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes
The following is a list of episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer from 1997 to 2024 on The WB, UPN and The CW. Episodes Season 1: 1997 #Welcome to the Hellmouth - March 10, 1997 #The Harvest - March 10, 1997 #Witch - March 17, 1997 #Teacher's Pet - March 24, 1997 #Never Kill a Boy on the First Date - March 31, 1997 #The Pack - April 7, 1997 #Angel - April 14, 1997 #I Robot, You Jane - April 28, 1997 #The Puppet Show - May 5, 1997 #Nightmares - May 12, 1997 #Out of Mind, Out of Sight - May 19, 1997 #Prophecy Girl - June 2, 1997 Season 2: 1997-1998 #When She Was Bad - September 15, 1997 #Some Assembly Required - Septmeber 22, 1997 #School Hard - September 29, 1997 #Inca Mummy Girl - October 6, 1997 #Reptile Boy - October 13, 1997 #Halloween - October 27, 1997 #Lie to Me - November 3, 1997 #The Dark Age - November 10, 1997 #What's My Line, Part One - November 17, 1997 #What's My Line, Part Two - November 24, 1997 #Ted - December 8, 1997 #Bad Eggs - January 12, 1998 #Surprise - January 19, 1998 #Innocence - January 20, 1998 #Phases - January 27, 1998 #Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered - February 10. 1998 #Passion - February 24, 1998 #Killed by Death - March 3, 1998 #I Only Have Eyes for You - April 28, 1998 #Go Fish - May 5, 1998 #Becoming, Part One - May 12, 1998 #Becoming, Part Two - May 19, 1998 Season 3: 1998-1999 #Anne - September 29, 1998 #Dead Man's Party - October 6, 1998 #Faith, Hope & Trick - October 13, 1998 #Beauty and the Beasts - October 20, 1998 #Homecoming - November 3, 1998 #Band Candy - November 10, 1998 #Revelations - November 17, 1998 #Lovers Walk - November 24, 1998 #The Wish - December 8, 1998 #Amends - January 12, 1999 #Gingerbread - January 19, 1999 #Helpless - January 26, 1999 #The Zeppo - February 2, 1999 #Bad Girls - February 9, 1999 #Consequences - February 16, 1999 #Doppelgangland - February 23, 1999 #Enemies - March 16, 1999 #Earshot - April 27, 1999 #Choices - May 4, 1999 #The Prom - May 11, 1999 #Graduation Day, Part One - May 18, 1999 #Graduation Day, Part Two - May 25, 1999 Season 4: 1999-2000 #The Freshman - October 5, 1999 #Living Conditions - October 12, 1999 #The Harsh Light of Day - October 19, 1999 #Fear, Itself - October 26, 1999 #Beer Bad - November 2, 1999 #Wild at Heart - November 9, 1999 #The Initiative - November 16, 1999 #Pangs - November 23, 1999 #Something Blue - November 30, 1999 #Hush - December 14, 1999 #Doomed - January 18, 2000 #A New Man - January 25, 2000 #The I in Team - February 8, 2000 #Goodbye Iowa - February 15, 2000 #This Year's Girl - February 22, 2000 #Who Are You - February 29, 2000 #Superstar - April 4, 2000 #Where the Wild Things Are - April 25, 2000 #New Moon Rising - May 2, 2000 #The Yoko Factor - May 9, 2000 #Primeval - May 16, 2000 #Restless - May 23, 2000 Season 5: 2000-2001 #Buffy vs. Dracula - September 26, 2000 #Real Me - October 3, 2000 #The Replacement - October 10, 2000 #Out of My Mind - October 17, 2000 #No Place Like Home - October 24, 2000 #Family - November 7, 2000 #Fool for Love - November 14, 2000 #Shadow - November 21, 2000 #Listening to Fear - November 28, 2000 #Into the Woods - December 19, 2000 #Triangle - January 9, 2001 #Checkpoint - January 23, 2001 #Blood Ties - February 6, 2001 #Crush - February 13, 2001 #I Was Made to Love You - February 20, 2001 #The Body - February 27, 2001 #Forever - April 17, 2001 #Intervention - April 24, 2001 #Tough Love - May 1, 2001 #Spiral - May 8, 2001 #The Weight of the World - May 15, 2001 #The Gift - May 22, 2001 Season 6: 2001-2002 #Bargaining, Part One - October 2, 2001 #Bargaining, Part Two - October 2, 2001 #After Life - October 9, 2001 #Flooded - October 16, 2001 #Life Serial - October 23, 2001 #All the Way - October 30, 2001 #Once More, with Feeling - November 6, 2001 #Tabula Rasa - November 13, 2001 #Smashed - November 20, 2001 #Wrecked - November 27, 2001 #Gone - January 8, 2002 #Doublemeat Palace - January 29, 2002 #Dead Things - February 5, 2002 #Older and Far Away - February 12, 2002 #As You Were - February 26, 2002 #Hell's Bells - March 5, 2002 #Normal Again - March 12, 2002 #Entropy - April 30, 2002 #Seeing Red - May 7, 2002 #Villains - May 14, 2002 #Two to Go - May 21, 2002 #Grave - May 21, 2002 Season 7: 2002-2003 # Lessons - September 24, 2002 # Beneath You - October 1, 2002 # Same Time, Same Place - October 8, 2002 # Help - October 15, 2002 # Selfless - October 22, 2002 # Him - November 5, 2002 # Conversations with Dead People - November 12, 2002 # Sleeper - November 19, 2002 # Never Leave Me - November 26, 2002 # Bring on the Night - December 17, 2002 # Showtime - January 22, 2003 # Potential - January 29, 2003 # The Killer in Me - February 5, 2003 # First Date - February 12, 2003 # Get It Done - February 19, 2003 # Storyteller - February 26, 2003 # Lies My Parents Told Me - April 16, 2003 # Dirty Girls - April 23, 2003 # Empty Places - April 30, 2003 # Touched - May 7, 2003 # End of Days - May 14, 2003 # Chosen - May 21, 2003 Season 8: 2003-2004 # Hellmouth – September 16, 2003 # My Revenge Hope – September 23, 2003 # Deception – September 30, 2003 # Repeat Fisting – October 7, 2003 # There’s Something About Faith – October 14, 2003 # Memories – October 21, 2003 # Destination – November 4, 2003 # Hunted – November 11, 2003 # Dewatered – November 18, 2003 # A Day of the Sunnydale – December 9, 2003 # Double Buffy – January 6, 2004 # Signing Off – January 20, 2004 # Dangerous – February 10, 2004 # Freezered – February 24, 2004 # Fear of Disappear – March 16, 2004 # After the Fall – April 6, 2004 # April and Katrina – April 27, 2004 # Wrongside – May 4, 2004 # I Dream of Cordelia – May 11, 2004 # Myself and My Side – May 18, 2004 # Dashpilire – May 25, 2004 # Destroyed – May 25, 2004